Alessandro Juliani
Alessandro Juliani (born July 6, 1975) is a Canadian actor, singer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: L in Death Note. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Beast Machines: Transformers (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *Camp Candy (1989-1990) - Additional Voices *Captain N: The Game Master (1989-1991) - Additional Voices *Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 (2009-2010) - Zoom Takazumi *Kong: King of the Apes (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Nexo Knights (2015-2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2015) - Kapow *Super Dinosaur (2018-2019) - Dr. Dexter Dynamo, Dino Man (ep1), Dino Man #2 (ep13), Earth Core Agent #2 (ep4), Earth Core Tech #1 (ep1) *Super Monsters (2017) - Lobo, Large Man, Lobo's Dad *Superbook (2012) - David (ep6) *X-Men: Evolution (2002-2003) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *LoliRock (2016-2017) - Kyle 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Prince Kai *Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess (2013) - Prince Carlos *Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends (2008) - Prince Carlos *Barbie as The Island Princess (2007) - Prince Antonio *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Julian *Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia (2006) - Nalu *Barbie in Rock 'n Royals (2015) - Clive, Prince Reginald *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (2004) - Vakama *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (2005) - Vakama *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Dusty *Max Steel: Bio Crisis (2008) - Berto Martinez *Max Steel: Countdown (2006) - Berto Martinez *Max Steel: Dark Rival (2007) - Berto Martinez *Max Steel: Endangered Species (2004) - Berto Martinez *Max Steel: Forces of Nature (2005) - Berto Martinez *Max Steel: Makino's Revenge (2011) - Berto Martinez, Pedestrian *Max Steel: Monstrous Alliance (2012) - Berto Martinez *Max Steel vs. The Mutant Menace (2009) - Berto Martinez *Max Steel vs. The Toxic Legion (2010) - Berto Martinez *My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica (2004) - River *My Scene: Masquerade Madness (2004) - River *My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie (2005) - River *PollyWorld (2006) - Donovan *The Condor (2007) - Chato 'Movies' *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Solana Trooper 'Movies - Dubbing' *Help! I'm a Fish (2001) - Chuck (VA Double) 'TV Specials' *Super Monsters: Save Halloween (2018) - Lobo, Mr. Howler *Timothy Tweedle: The First Christmas Elf (2000) - Brawny Elf, South Wind Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Death Note (2007-2008) - L''' *Ōban Star-Racers (2006) - Additional Voices *Ranma ½ (1994) - Additional Voices *Zoids: Fuzors (2003) - Burton Audiobook/Comic Voice Work '''Motion Comics *Wolverine: Origin (2013) - James Howlett, Brown Coat Guy, Constable 1, Nobby *Wolverine Versus Sabretooth (2014) - Wild Child Video Games 'Video Games' *Barbie as The Island Princess (2007) - Prince Antonio *Dead Rising 2 (2010) - Looters, Reed Wallbeck, Survivors *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (2011) - Looters, Reed Wallbeck, Survivors *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Frost *Kessen (2000) - Hideaki Kobayakawa, Hidemoto Mori, Hidetada Tokugawa, Naotaka Yi, Tadatomo Honda Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (52) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors